The Power of Love
by Novemberscorpion
Summary: Harry loves Hermione, but she can't returne the feelings yet. Five years later Harry returnes at the side of Lord Voldemort, can Hermione bring back the one person she loves or is it to late? This has sex at the end so, readers, don't read unless you can


_Here's a one shot of Harry/Hermione. It's defiantly graphic at the end so if you don't like graphic things don't read._

The Power of Love

_Seventh year…_

"Hermione," he said. "Please don't."

"I can't Harry," she said. "Ron already asked me, I love him."

"Please Hermione, I love you, more than anyone ever could," he begged. "Please don't do this to me."

"Harry you don't know what you're saying," she said. "Ginny breaking up with you is probably hard but please don't say thing you don't mean."

He hung his head in shame; she wasn't going to return the feelings he had for her.

"Harry," she said. "I can't return those feelings, you have to move on."

"I can't," he said.

With that he walked outside the castle, away from Hogwarts, away from everything that he'd grown up with. Hermione at the time didn't know this. She went to the Gryffindor common room and found Ron sitting there, she had tears in her eyes and Ron saw them.

"Hermione what's wrong?" he asked, getting up and hugging her.

"It's Harry," she said. "He said he loved me, but I turned him down, Ginny broke up with him. I don't think he's in an emotional state to do anything rational. HE could get hurt."

Ron held her close trying to comfort her.

"He'll be back here soon," said Ron reassuring her. "Just needs some air."

"I hope you're right," she said.

* * *

_Two years later…_

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Hermione from the kitchen of the Weasleys. "NOOO NOT HIM."

All the Weasleys were there in a flash to find out what was wrong with Hermione.

"What was that about?" asked Ron.

Hermione turned to him and held him, crying her eyes out. Charlie took the paper and saw the headline.

"On no," he said.

"What is it?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"It's Harry," he said, handing her the paper. "He's been kidnapped."

Mrs. Weasley sobbed now to, Harry had been like another son to her, and now he was gone. Mr. Weasley looked very concerned.

"It's ok Hermione," said Ron, trying to comfort her and hold back his own tears for her sake. "Harry's strong, he'll get through whatever's happening to him."

"He's not alive," she said. "I can feel it. He's gone."

* * *

_Three years later…_

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Cho all sat inside the Leaky Cauldron, chatting and having a good time. Ron and Hermione broke up but they remained good friends. They'd gotten over the death of Harry Potter somewhat; Hermione still had nightmares about it. They didn't watch as three people in cloaks walked in through the back way, nor did they notice when three others stood at the other exit, which was the front door.

"All right you mudblood traitors," they hissed.

Everyone looked up and stood stalk still. The Death Eaters.

"Both Weasleys, Chang and the little mudblood Granger, move forward," said the cold, voice of Lucious Malfoy.

They stood up and looked at them, these monsters were the reason their greatest friend was dead.

"You have visitors," he smiled wickedly under his cloak.

The door opened and two more people walked in, one slightly smaller than the other. The first one removed his hood to reveal Lord Voldemort.

"Well, well," he said. "I must say it has been a great pleasure trying to locate you. I have someone here who wishes to see you die."

He nodded to the second cloaked figure, so he removed his hood. His messy black hair fell out, his features still looked completely sexy and his body was well toned.

"No," said Ginny softly.

"It can't be," said Cho.

"It is," said Ron.

"Harry."

"Finally recognize me do you," he hissed in a voice so not his own. "You didn't seem to care that much three years ago when I was supposedly kidnapped. Did you try to find me? No. Did you even look for me? No. Did you bother to see the house trying to see if maybe I had hidden myself? No. You couldn't care about me. Dumbledore said my greatest weapon was the power to love, but when I use it, it gets rejected…some weapon that is."

Hermione thought she was going to cry. Harry was alive, but he wasn't on the good side anymore.

"Harry please…" she started.

"Shut up you filthy little mudblood," he hissed at her.

The name never affected her when she was called it, but hearing it from his lips, hurt her a lot.

"Now who will be the first to die?" he asked himself, pacing back and forth, toying with them. "I think the little blood traitor who though ripping my heart out and tearing it apart was a fun idea."

He pointed his wand at Ginny, Ron, Cho and Hermione blocked him.

"You three want to go first?" he asked, snickering at them. "You're only going to make her grieve more before she dies."

"Shut it Harry," said Ron.

""Silencio," he said making Ron's voice disappear.

"That's better," he said. "No more interruptions."

He looked at Cho again. He smiled at her, evilly.

"I think I'll let you go first," he said. "Go join Cedric."

He raised his wand and hissed,

"Avada Kedavra."

The green light shot out of the wand, aiming for Cho, she pushed Ginny down and ducked before she was hit. Hermione shouted,

"Sectumsempra."

Harry cried out in pain as he felt a cold slash strike him across the face. Putting his fingers to the cut he could feel the blood.

"You'll pay for that mudblood," he hissed. "Crucio."

Hermione screamed in pain as her body shook violently from the pain inflicted to her. Harry stopped just a little bit after he had started.

"Didn't like that did you?" he asked. "Well that's nothing compared to what you did to me."

"Harry this is…"

"Cru.."

"Stupify."

Harry fell to the ground, stunned for the moment. The Death Eaters and Voldemort were watching, Harry had told them not to interfere, even if he was about to die.

"Don't move," smiled Ginny, in a very 'I hate you' way.

He glared up at her, which was the only thing he could do. After ten minutes he could feel his body again and he pushed himself up. They had stood there just waiting. He pointed his wand at them. Hermione looked at him, with pain in her eyes. He didn't know why but seeing her again, like this made him feel ashamed at what he was doing. That feeling evaporated in seconds.

"I'm going to kill all of you," he said. "You caused me pain, I'm…"

He hadn't finished cause at that moment Hermione ran up to him and hugged him. She wasn't letting go, Ron ran up and knocked Harry's wand out of his hand. Harry was shocked. Hermione did what she thought would work, she grabbed the back of his head and forced her lips onto his. His feelings rose up and soon he kissed back. When she pulled away he still held his eyes closed.

"What did I do?" he said, softly. "I'm…I…"

He collapsed on the floor tears streaming down his face. She knelt down to him, holding him in her arms.

"Shh," she said. "It's ok you're here with us now."

"What have I done?" he said, still crying. "What have I done to everyone?"

"Nothing," she said. "No one knew you were alive until today."

He looked up and instantly pushed Hermione down, blocking her from Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"So Potter," said Voldemort. "I'm going to assume you're leaving us?"

"I don't know why I offered to help you in the first place," he hissed. "You monster."

The doors burst open and the Order appeared. The Death Eaters went after them. Voldemort turned to face the Order only to feel his body stiffen and then see himself collapse. Harry had shot a stunning spell at him, and it had hit. Harry loomed over Voldemort, Voldemort snickered.

"You can't kill me Harry," he laughed. "I'm immortal."

"You used to be," he said. "But all those Horecruxes you created, I got rid of them all, five years ago."

Voldemort's shock gave Harry a very satisfying feeling.

"You couldn't have…"

"I did."

Harry raised his wand, complete silence ensued. The Order had already caught the Death Eaters and was now watching Harry.

"Avada Kedavra."

Green light burst from Harry's wand and connected to Voldemort, sending him flying into the air, causing dust to fall. When it cleared Voldemort lay lifeless at Harry's feet. In seconds cheering ensued and it was full of happiness, relief, joy, astonishment, and wonder.

"You did it," cheered Hermione. "You save us, you saved the wizarding world."

Harry smiled, happy for the first time in five years. He grabbed Hermione and kissed her.

* * *

Hours later, after all the photographers and reporters had gone, and all the reports and legal papers were filled out, Harry finally sat down, in front of the Leaky Cauldron. He'd gotten a room so he could stay the night. Hermione was resting her head on his shoulder.

"Harry?"

"Hmm."

"Back there, when you…called…me?"

"I didn't mean it, I wasn't myself, and I was angry, to angry."

She grabbed his head and kissed him, he kissed back intensifying the kiss. His hands went from her hair to her back, then while one went around her waist, the other came around the front and held onto her breast.

"Harry."

"Hmm…." He kept kissing her. "Ye..ss"

"Bed..room…ple..ase."

His head shot up at that, no longer kissing.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said. "I should have told you sooner."

He picked her up and went inside, heading for the room he had booked for the night. He opened the door and put her down then closed it again, placing Silencing charms on it. He turned around to find Hermione lying on his bed, waiting for him. He took of his cloak and then crawled onto the bed, towards her. They're lips met as they kissed, neither of them making moves to go any further. Finally Hermione undid Harry's shirt and stripped it off of him, tossing it off to the side. He flipped over, so she was on top of him. She started kissing his neck, then went down to his chest and finishing her descent at his stomach. She looked up as Harry started taking off her shirt. She raised her arms as he pulled it over her head and threw it away. He also undid her skirt and threw that away as well. He flipped them back over and started kissing her, starting at her neck, going down between her breasts, and then ending at her stomach. She moaned a bit but soon found herself undoing his belt. She threw that away and then pulled off his pants. She could see the giant bulge in his silk black boxers and smiled. He unclasped her bra and threw it away. Her started kissing her breasts, running his tongue under them and sucking lightly at the nipples. She moaned again as he did this, and soon felt his hands running down her sides, touching the underwear and stripping it off. He threw it away and moved his lips to her. She gasped in pleasure as his tongue found entry to her and his silky lips continued to work on her personal area.

"Harry," she gasped. "Don't stop."

He looked up, smiled and obliged her. Finally he pulled his head back and then kissed her lips. She ran her hand down and took off the boxers, and tossed them away. She wrapped her legs around him. He looked at her, and she gave a slight nod of approval. He slowly entered her, making her gasp in pleasure. He didn't move however, just continued kissing her. Finally he started to slowly go in and out. The kissing intensified as he got faster and faster. Both of them were sweating, but neither of them cared or took notice. Hermione's back arched as she neared her climax, and with a loud moan she let go. Harry grunted a bit and then gave a soft moan as he released into her. He collapsed in top of her, and quickly rolled over so she was on top of him.

"That…was…amazing," said Hermione, panting.

"It was," he answered, smiling warmly at her.

He pulled out of her and hen hugged her. She snuggled up to him.

"I love you Hermione," he said.

:I love you to, Harry," she replied.

That sparked more emotion as he pulled the covers over them and they went for round two.

* * *

_R&R please and I'll write again soon….hopefully. _


End file.
